The Nightmare Child
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Jenny crash-lands in Cardiff, 2012 and meets Cap. Jack Harkness. The world is dead, except for those hiding from the Nightmare Child's creations underground. What Jack DOESN'T know is that Gwen is still alive, and hiding underground with their daughter...


**This is my first Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover!!! :) Please R&R!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who NOR Torchwood or the song "Kookaburra" or something like that.**

* * *

A strand of light, blonde hair was tucked under Jenny's ear. Her whole body tensed. Oh no, what was happening? Last she remembered, she was crashing… but that was so very far away… Jenny jumped up and struck a jujitsu pose—something that ran through her brain when troubled times came.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there." Jenny looked up and saw a man, a very _attractive _man in a black trench coat, holding his hands up in the air. Jenny relaxed.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know, squinting her eyes at him.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service," he greeted, extending his arm to shake it. After a few seconds of Jenny ignoring his friendly gesture, his arm dropped.

Jenny looked around at her setting. Rubble was all around them and her ship off a few feet, destroyed. Smoke filled the sky and all she saw were collapsed buildings and a haunting feeling that stuck throughout the, erm, _place _like something she couldn't quite describe.

"And, where are we?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. She didn't think this man was a threat anymore—if he was, he would've shot her by now.

"Cardiff," the man, Jack, sighed. "Or what it used to be." Jenny took a hesitant step closer to him.

"Cardiff," said Jenny, slowly. "Is that on… _Earth_?" she dared to say the name, pronouncing it very gingerly on her tongue.

Jack looked straight into her eyes. "Of course," he said, face expressionless. "You a time traveler then?"

Jenny took a step back. "How'd you know?" she hesitantly asked.

He let out somewhat of an insane chuckle. "Hell, you're young, freakishly beautiful, survived your _spaceship _crash, and you just asked me if we were on _Earth_. Yes, sweetie, you're a time traveler." Jack pulled something out his pocket that looked like whiskey and took a big gulp.

"Do you know any _other _time travelers?" queried Jenny. "I mean, y'know, what do you do? Where is everyone?"

He ignored her first question, instead answering, "I used to deal with aliens, so I know when I see one." He took another swig. "Everyone is either _dead_, or evacuated to the countryside." Jack sighed heavily as he shook his empty bottle near his open mouth, and then dropped the bottle to the ground, it smashing into a thousand pieces.

He then looked up at her with his intense, pale gray/blue eyes and asked, "Oh, so what's your name then?" He squinted his eyes at her. "You look familiar… like, like a mix of two people that I know…" his voice trailed off.

"Jenny," she replied, quickly. "Just Jenny. No fancy title or last name like you." He smiled at her sassiness.

"Do you know a… _Rose Tyler_?" Jack croaked the name out, like it hurt just to say it. Jenny shook her head "no".

"Anyway… uhh, I was just wondering if you knew--,"

"Watch out!" Jack cut her off and tackled her to the ground, a giant dinosaur-like creature zooming right over her head. It would've cut off her head if Jack hadn't saved her. "Run!" Jack grabbed her hand the two began running from the creature, which quickly multiplied into two, which multiplied into four, which multiplied into eight.

"There are more of them!" Jenny screamed, not sure whether it was from delight or pure fright.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" shot back Jack. The two kept on running, running and running still till Jack took out a gun he had been hiding in his jacket pocket, stopped, and fired. But every time he thought he had impaired a creature, it doubled even faster.

"You have to shoot the original one!" Jenny told him, voice slightly hysterical.

"Which one is it?" Jack asked her.

"Ehh… I'm not sure!" cried Jenny. Luckily, Jack eventually shot the right one, because they all eventually burst into dust.

Jack and Jenny caught their breath, panting and huffing. "Are those the creatures that tore up Cardiff?" Jenny asked, the name dusty and foreign on her tongue.

Jack nodded his head. "Creatures created by the Nightmare Child. They destroyed the United Kingdom, part of Ireland, half of the United States, Russia, southwest China, Iceland, more of Asia…" his voice trailed off as he remembered the tragic events.

Jenny looked down, solemnly, and then said, "Well, somebody's gotta stop them, huh?" She looked up to see Jack looking straight into her eyes, and gave her a genuine smile.

"Do we have a name for this organization?" asked Jack, giving her a coy smile.

Jenny knew that he was teasing her. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why, I believe 'Torchwood' would be appropriate," she replied. And then for no apparent reason at all, the two broke off into a run.

* * *

A horrible feeling bubbled inside of Gwen's stomach as she sat in the underground shelter... _pit_, however, would be more appropriate. She looked down at her daughter, Nancy, who was drawing circles in the sand with a stick. There were loud crashes heard above ground, and Gwen tried to block them out with her hands. She shut her eyes and whispered, "This will all be over. This will all be over."

Nancy then grasped Gwen's shaking hand and looked into her mom's eyes with her own pale gray. "Mommy, what's that noise?" she asked. Nancy was but four years old, too young to understand what was going on.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. They're just trying to scare us, is all," Gwen whispered, squeezing Nancy's hand. "Now be quiet, we don't want them to find us. Kind of like, oh, hide-and-go-seek, right?" Nancy nodded her head, understanding, her black ringlets bouncing up and down as she shook her head. "Good girl." Gwen held her daughter's head close to her chest, her daughter in her lap.

Suddenly, a giant scraping noise came from up above. Gwen bit her lip, trying not to scream.

"What is that, mommy?" Nancy asked, looking up. Gwen took her head and placed it downwards.

"Nothing, sweetie. They're just trying to find us. We have to be quiet though, so they won't come down here," Gwen instructed. She looked down at her daughter. "How about I sing you a lullaby?"

Nancy silently clapped her hands in delight, trying to show her mom that she was fearless. But Gwen could see the fright in her four year old daughter's eyes, silently disturbing her daughter from a peaceful sleep.

"_Kookaburra sitting on the old gum tree_..." Gwen began singing. "_Love, kookaburra love_..." she sang with a hushed voice as the scraping continued at the top, pieces of dirt falling off of the ceiling.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!! :)**


End file.
